


Told What To Feel

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closes his eyes and imagines it's her, that she's on her knees in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told What To Feel

Paul knows she's a Doll, knows that she's caught up in the Dollhouse somehow. He knows it down to his bones, though he can't say why it's so important. Maybe because that video shows a young girl full of enthusiasm and idealism. Maybe because she calls to the idealistic protector in him more than Mellie does. She's a victim, Mellie is a sweetheart next door. They're two different things completely.

He looks at the video, at the pictures on his desk. He closes his eyes and imagines it's her, that she's on her knees in front of him. Thank you, she'll say, smiling up at him with laughing eyes. Thank you for coming for me. Everyone else gave up, but you never did.

Paul's breath catches as he imagines how her fingers would feel over him, that first gentle touch of her lips against his cock. Her tongue would swirl around the head, would lick up and down his length. Her hands would run along his thighs and stomach, her nails would catch his skin in places as she scratches him. She would smile between licks, then swallow him down whole. He would slide his hands across her dark hair, hoping to memorize the feel of it under his fingers. It would be better than a dream, because it would be real, it wouldn't be a Doll stamped over to pretend to love him. There would be a purpose to all of this, a reason why he was going out of his way to do this.

He makes a mess when he comes, even if he's alone in his apartment. It feels tacky, like he shouldn't be thinking of her this way. She's a girl somewhere, missing and maybe being made to do awful things. He can't know, doesn't know, and he's afraid that the Dollhouse will break her to pieces.

He wonders if he would even recognize her if he saw her in the flesh. He knows he would recognize the press of her ghostly fingers into his skin if it was real, if she was truly going to touch him.

Paul wonders if he's simply fooling himself, and looks across the room to the front door. Mellie is just across the hall, on the other side of his front door. She's real. She's a real girl with real feelings, and she's not a Doll that would need to be told what to feel.

He gets up to clean himself off, still feeling imaginary fingers along his skin.


End file.
